Episode 6120 (19th September 2005)
Plot Charlie wakes up next to the woman he pulled in the pub last night. Jason tells Violet he left Charlie copping off in the Weatherfield Arms. Gail's cross when Keith's pig escapes into her garden again. Martin manages to catch it. Hurt and wrongly accused Rita studies Audrey's photo more closely and realises it's a double exposure - Alf on a beach and Rita at home in her lounge. Zack calls to see Shelley. He suspects Charlie insisted she cancel her sessions with him. Shelley denies this and ushers him out. Kirk takes some photos of a jogger in the park convinced it's Jimmy Saville. Feeling nervous and panicky Shelley leaves for the church. Jason as best man is worried when Charlie's so late for his own wedding. Rita angrily points out to Audrey her mistake over the photograph. Audrey feels terribly guilty. The Scarsdale Fox challenges the Weatherfield Cock to a race before the match. Ashley and Nathan go along to laugh at Martin in Cockerel costume. The wedding ceremony takes place but when Shelley's asked if she will take Charlie as her husband, she replies "No I won't". Cast Regular cast *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Candice Stowe - Nikki Sanderson *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Scooter - Sushil Chudasama *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Nathan Cooper - Ray Fearon *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall (Uncredited) *Maria Sutherland - Samia Ghadie (Uncredited) Guest cast *Woman - Lucia Giannecchini *Zack - Ralph Ineson *Driver - Andy Moore *Photographer - Rob Parry *Vicar - Paul Raffield Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and front bedroom *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *17a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *St. Christopher's Church - Interior and exterior *Woman's house - Bedroom *Street in Weatherfield Notes *Dave Holland was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The revelations from her hen night leave Shelley reeling on the morning of her wedding; while Charlie wakes up in another woman's bed and makes a late appearance at the church - much to Bev’s dismay. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,170,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2005 episodes